ABSTRACT The Association for Research in Otolaryngology (ARO) is requesting continued support from of an NIDCD Conference Grant for its annual Midwinter Research Meeting (MWM). The MWM is a unique meeting where current basic and clinical research related to otolaryngology is presented. In addition to poster presentations and podium sessions where cutting edge research is presented, the meeting includes symposia and workshops that allow presentation of up-to-date summaries of broad scientific issues that extend beyond the field of otolaryngology. These symposia typically include invited scientists and clinician-scientists from related fields whose work may be relevant to emerging areas of research in otolaryngology. The symposia have been supported by the Conference Grant for more than 30 years and have contributed to the success of the meeting, as evidence by its growth over the years. The growth and development of otolaryngology research depends on bringing young investigators into the field. Travel awards for young investigators, including residents, medical students, and minority pre-doctoral and postdoctoral fellows have been supported by the NIDCD Conference Grant. We request support to continue these activities. In addition, the NIDCD Conference Grant would continue to enhance accessibility of the MWM for individuals with disabilities, particularly those with hearing impairments.